Mustache Waxer
250px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Triassic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Brainy |tribe = Professional Mustache Zombie |trait = None |ability = When you play a Mustache, this gets +1 and you get +1 . |flavor text = Customers have been telling him "Get a brain" for years now.}} Mustache Waxer is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play and has 2 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability gives him +1 and the zombie hero +1 every time a card is played. The latter ability stacks with each Mustache Waxer on the field and persists until all Mustache Waxers are removed from the field. Origins He is based on a mustache waxer, a person who uses mustache wax to groom and hold mustaches in place. The phrase "Get a brain" in his description may be a play on the phrase "get a life," possibly being a reference to his professional tribe. It is also a reference to his ability. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Professional Mustache Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When you play a Mustache, this gets +1 and you get +1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Uncommon Card description Customers have been telling him "Get a brain" for years now. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Mustache Waxer has decent stats for 1 brain, and his ability is rather useful in many situations. The health-boosting part is self-explanatory, allowing Mustache Waxer to turn into an efficient tank. However, the part where you get brains is the more interesting part. His ability to give you 1 brain back per mustache played is similar to 's ability of reducing the cost of zombies by 1, but more limited in terms of the zombies affected by it. However, Mustache Waxer's ability also applies to tricks like Eureka, Bungee Plumber, and Frosty Mustache, while Flag Zombie's does not. Another thing his ability excels at is synergy with Zom-Blob, as since you gain brains, it boosts Zom-Blob's strength. While it gives less brains than Brain Vendor or Medulla Nebula, you might be able to excel them if you have enough Mustache Waxers on the field. Mustache Waxer can synergize with other Mustache Waxers, being a mustache card himself. It also goes well with Duckstache, who supplies you with more mustache cards. Mustache Waxer's professional tribe goes well with Zombie Middle Manager, as Mustache Waxer can boost its health continuously by himself, unlike the other professionals. However, only Rustbolt can use the latter combo. and Huge-Gigantacus' class synergizes with Mustache Waxer very well in a number of aspects. First, the Sneaky class has Barrel of Barrels and Laser Base Alpha to take care of Mustache Waxer's lack of offense, albeit limited to plants. It also has access to Imposter, who not only costs 1 brain himself but also gives you a 1-brain Imp with a mustache, making it good with Zom-Blob, and Frosty Mustache, which gives you a mustache on top of Freezing a plant. Mustache Waxer, however, cannot boost his strength, which means that unless he gets strength boosts or the Deadly trait via other cards, he will be in a bad situation if contronted with a plant that can destroy him in a couple of attacks. He is also vulnerable to instant-kills like and can be shut down by strength-degrading tricks like Water Balloons, which even the Deadly trait cannot solve. Against Mustache Waxer is not much of an offensive threat, but he can be very hard to remove if your opponent plays lots of mustaches, which they can easily do since they virutally cost 1 brain less. The mustache cards themselves can cause trouble to you too. The best counter is to destroy Mustache Waxer on the turn he is played with either a plant or a trick, which should be easy. However, if your opponent decides to rush their mustache cards later in the game, instant-kills like or are more effective. Bouncing Mustache Waxer is also an option, but it is not very recommended as your opponent can easily replay it. Gallery MustacheWaxerStat.jpg|Mustache Waxer's statistics MustacheWaxerCard.jpg|Mustache Waxer's card MustacheWaxerUnlocked.jpg|Mustache Waxer unlocked MustacheWaxerGrayedCard.jpg|Mustache Waxer's grayed out card Mustache Waxer cardface.png|Mustache Waxer's card image MustacheWaxerHD.png|HD Mustache Waxer Mustache Waxer.png|Mustache Waxer's textures Mustachio.png|Mustache Waxer activating his ability Glop.png|Mustache Waxer attacking My stache.png|Mustache Waxer destroyed Screenshot 2018-02-03-18-01-21-1.png|Mustache Waxer shrunken by Shrinking Violet Screenshot 2018-02-01-17-09-47-1.png|Mustache Waxer frozen (note his hand) Screenshot 2018-02-01-20-34-35-1.png|Rock Wall being used on Mustache Waxer Screenshot 2018-02-06-18-29-31-1.png|Weed Whack being used on Mustache Waxer Screenshot 2018-02-07-22-02-07-1.png| being used on Mustache Waxer Screenshot 2018-02-08-15-05-19-1.png|Mustache Waxer with the Deadly trait UntrickableWaxer.jpg|Mustache Waxer with the Untrickable trait due to 's ability Healthy Waxer.png|Mustache Waxer with 2 /3 due to Pecanolith's ability Trivia *He shares animations with Pool Shark. Category:Zombie cards Category:Triassic cards Category:Uncommon zombies (Heroes) Category:Mustache cards Category:Brainy cards Category:Professional cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies